


Golden-Hearted Rose

by lilzipop



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluffy, just tropes for characters i love, prompts, really nothing new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/lilzipop
Summary: "Do you think you could teach me?"Anne and Gilbert have a moment over sewing, apples, and learning.Prompts inspired ficlets!





	1. Do you think you could teach me?

“Do you think you could teach me?”

 

Anne looked up from her mending. She was sitting on the porch of Green Gables enjoying the autumn afternoon sun and colours as she powered through her plain sewing. Gilbert Blythe stood in front of her, a basket of baked goods on his arm.

 

“Teach you what?” She asked, gladly setting her sewing aside and standing. Gilbert stepped forward, slowly walking toward her.

 

“To stitch like that.” He didn’t blush as Anne might have expected of a boy asking to be taught a feminine chore. She cocked her head subconsciously.

 

“Why?” she asked, picking up her mending and heading for the kitchen, Gilbert in tow. "You'll have a dotting wife to do all you sewing and mending for you." She set her mending down on the kitchen table and waited for the blush to fade from her cheeks before turning to him. He was silhouetted against the autumn sunset. Gilbert was taller than she remembered, his hair seemed darker and his eyes seemed wiser, more knowing. 

 

Gilbert fiddled with the handle of the basket as he stood just inside the doorway. He wasn’t embarrassed about asking for her help. He could never be embarrassed by asking Anne for anything. He knew she was clever, and kind, and would help anyone who asked. He’d just noticed Marilla wasn’t bustling around the kitchen, and he knew Matthew and Jerry were in a back field fixing a fence. He was alone with Anne.

 

“Doctors need to sew.” He said, meeting her eyes. They really were a startling blue. Like the seas around Trinidad.  Anne quirked her lips in that way that meant she was going to argue with him.

 

“ I believe the medical term is suturing.” She walked forward and reached for the basket in his hands. “You should know that if you’re going to be a doctor.”  Gilbert’s fingers tingled where their hands had brushed as Anne had taken the baked goods from his hands. She set them on the kitchen table and took in a deep breath.  “These smell like heaven.” Gilbert smiled.

 

“Mary went a bit crazy trying to use all the apples we have.” He walked forward slowly, as if afraid that with a sudden movement she would bolt like a deer. “She sent over an apple cake, apple muffins, and some jars of stewed apples.” Anne took out a jar of the gleaming, caramel coloured apples and seemed to look a question at him. “We used cinnamon, it changes the colour but tastes great.”

 

“We?” Anne looked taken aback.

 

“Mary needed some help and Bash was in the barn tending to the horses. I think he was just hoping to avoid the washing up to be honest. But Mary and I cooked up a storm.”

 

Anne glanced around the kitchen. She put the jar down and walked to the kitchen door and peered out the screen.

 

“Marilla is visiting with Mrs Lynde, and Matthew and Jerry wont be in until later.” She turned back around and looked at Gilbert, biting her lower lip. She looked so mischievous when she did that, like she a relative of Puck’s and thrived on mischief and misadventure.  She walked back over to the kitchen, grabbed two spoons out of the draw and handed him one. He took it without question. She twisted the lid on the jar and sniffed the contents. She sighed.

 

“This smells heavenly.” She dipped her spoon in, fished out an apple wedge and ate. Her eyes closed and she seemed to smile as she chewed. “These taste like heaven.” She opened her eyes and smiled at Gilbert. Her whole face seemed to light up, her eyes like heavenly orbs of light, her freckles constellations he had yet to name, her lips soft and happy and loving. She held the jar out to him and he fished out his own apple wedge.

 

“So,” He started after the jar was half empty and they sat side by side at the kitchen table. “Will you teach me?”

 

Anne looked him in confusion for a moment, before glancing at her forgotten mending. She smiled timidly at him. She was never timid, never shy. Anne was always bold, and fearless, and outgoing. She was sunlight, and a warm fire, and sunflowers dancing in the breeze. But she was smiling timidly at him. Gilbert gently, slowly, slide his hand until the back his hand rested against hers. His skin seemed to burn, in the best way, as if Anne was warming his very soul, his soul that was snow, and moonlight, and pale white roses. His grief had chilled his soul, had made is cold and dark, made him fearful and scared until he had run away from everything and everyone. But not Anne. Anne had experienced pain and suffering he would never know and it made her brighter, warmer, braver. His eyes met hers and they both seemed to know, know something, know everything, know nothing, except each other. They smiled.

 Anne broke their gaze and gestured towards the apples in the jar. 

"Only if you teach me."


	2. Shirbert and the Gang go Sea Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt via tumblr, "Shirbert and the gang go sea bathing".   
> aka
> 
> Sea, Swimming, and Shirbert

Anne turned her face toward the sun. She knew she should hide in the shade if she wanted to avoid adding freckles to her complexion, but she had missed the warm summer sun during winter and wished to savour this moment. A gentle breeze blew through her unbraided hair and she heard shrieks and giggles as Diana, Ruby, Charlie, and Moody played at the edge of the sea. She could hear the sounds of water being splashed and Ruby’s voice complaining that they were going to get her new summer dress wet and Charlie’s laughter. She frowned slightly, she couldn’t hear Gilbert. Usually Ruby would be attached to him on an outing like this, away from school and chaperones, but his voice wasn’t mingled with her friends. She opened her eyes and squinted at the sea edge. Just as she expected her school mates were splashing and giggling, teasing and playing, but no Gilbert. She stood and called to Diana.

 

“I’m going to walk this way and see if I can find any treasures!” Diana smiled and waved her onward. Anne began to walk. She’d been the first to kick of her shoes and stockings (much to the shock of Ruby and Charlie) but Diana and Moody were used to her unconventional ways and Gilbert had begun to tug his footwear off too. Anne enjoyed the feeling of the sand between her toes. She walked until she had rounded a curve of the beach and her friends were out of sight and hearing, but she still could not see Gilbert on the shore. After a moment of examining the sand as she walked looking for shells, or crabs, or feathers from gulls, she came across a shirt. A boys shirt. 

 

She stopped and picked it up. It was Gilbert’s, his name neatly sewn in the collar by Mary’s hand. She looked around and could not see him on the beach, but saw an odd movement out of the corner of her eye. It was not the roll and pull of the waves, but a bobbing, a stillness that seemed almost unnatural. It was Gilbert, waist deep in the water, his face turned away from the shore, his hands skimming the water’s surface, his chest and back bare to the sun. Anne quickly looked away.  But she must have made a noise because Gilbert turned and saw her.

 

“Anne!” He called, seemingly unashamed of being caught without a shirt. “Come in! That water’s wonderful!” She turned back and saw him smiling and waving at her. It took her this long to realise that his trousers were abandoned further down the beach, and she realised he must be swimming in his underthings. She blushed and was glad Gilbert couldn’t make it out. 

 

“I don’t have any bathing things!” She called back. Gilbert shook his head and waved her to the sea.

 

“Come on Anne! I thought you were fearless!” 

 

She glanced up the beach. They were well out of sight of the others, and if her and Gilbert’s shouting hadn’t called them, they couldn’t hear. She looked at the water, sparkling blue, temptingly cool in the sun, and a boy calling her. A boy who’d teased her and tested her, who made her pulse quicken and her intellect fire. 

 

“Turn around!” She called and Gilbert turned, laughing. 

 

Anne quickly, stripped off her dress and petticoats until she too was in her under things and quickly waded into the water. She stayed a small distance away from Gilbert and refused to meet his eyes. But the water was lovely. It was cool and soothing as it lapped against her. Anne sighed before taking a breath and plunging into the water. She hovered under the gentle waves for a moment, enjoying the water, the pulsing of the ocean around her, for she surfaced. She felt hands on her shoulder and was turned around to face Gilbert. His eyes scanned her face, his mouth turned in concern.

 

“Are you okay? I didn’t think we were out too deep here.” He began to guide her closer to the shore but she resisted. 

 

“I’m fine Gilbert. I like swimming.” She smiled and waded further out, never letting the water get too deep. It was true that she liked swimming, she just wasn’t a very confident swimmer. But she wasn’t going to admit that to Gilbert Blythe. She looked over her shoulder and saw Gilbert staring at her. He did that a lot these days. Diana said it was because he liked her, but Anne would always vehemently deny this. She would claim that he was searching for faults in her appearance, of which there were plenty, or weakness in her intelligence, of which there were few, but he did not like her. Although now, she wasn’t sure. It was not distaste or dislike she saw in Gilbert’s eyes, but wonder. Pure wonder. He seemed as if he was looking at a nymph, a mermaid, a being not meant for mortal eyes that he had stumbled upon. He looked awestruck and amazed. And he was looking at her.

 

“Come on Gilbert!” She called reaching a hand back toward him “The water’s wonderful!” He moved forward, ducking his head under the water and emerged beside her, he ficked his head to get his hair out of his eyes and water sprayed on Anne. 

 

“Gilbert!” she yelled, staring at him in open mouth shock. 

 

“Sorry Ann-” Gilbert went down under the water Anne splashed at him. He rose and looked at her with an eyebrow raised . “Oh, come on Anne! You know what I did was an accident-” And he was submerged by another wave of water that Anne had sent at him. He heard her laughter as he surfaced.

 

“It’s war then!” He called, splashing her back. She shrieked with laughter and began to wade away from him, splashing him at the same time. Eventually she stumbled through the water and was submerged, but before she could right herself, and she could have done so completely independently, she felt an arm around her waist and she was pulled to the surface. Her hands came to rest on sun warmed, and water dotted skin as she blinked sea water from her eyes. She looked up and saw Gilbert smiling at her, his arm still around her waist, her hands resting on his chest. His fingers seemed to burn a hole through the thin fabric covering her waist. She opened her mouth slightly as if to say something, something clever and witty, and a little bit teasing but no words came. She saw Gilbert’s gaze dart from her eyes down to her lips and back again, and she had a strange notion that he wanted to kiss her. A blush rose to her cheeks but she couldn’t stop an image of herself wrapped in a tight embrace with Gilbert, his hands around her waist, one sliding up her back to pull her closer to him, her fingers tangling in his dark hair, pulling him closer to her. Anne stepped away and the spell was broken. Gilbert cleared his throat as if to say something, but didn’t. 

 

Slowly Anne turned toward the horizon and saw Gilbert mirror her out of the corner of her eye.

She skimmed her hands across the surface and Gilbert’s fingers brushed her accidentally but she didn’t pull away from him. She shifted and ran her hands over the water again until her fingers tangled with Gilbert's. Neither pulled away. They stood with finger twined, facing the horizon and enjoying the summer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this one! The prompt was sent via tumblr, so feel free to visit me there (lilzipop), or you can review here with comments, critiques, and prompts.
> 
> And apologies for any and all mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments of the previous chapter!


	3. Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "I didn't know you could make flower crowns?"

“I didn’t know you could make a flower crown.”

 

Gilbert glanced up and saw Anne standing near him. Her mouth slightly open, her eyes watching his fingers tie and bind the flowers he’d picked from the meadow near the school. He smiled hesitantly at her and held the crown toward her. 

 

“It’s all finished.” He said as she didn’t move. Anne remained still. He stood and moved toward her. He was taller than her now, and easily placed the crown upon her head. Her hand moved unconsciously upward and adjusted it so it sat more steadily. 

 

“Queen of Avonlea School.” He proclaimed bowing slightly to her. She laughed slightly and began walking up the sunnylane toward Green Gables and away from the school house. He caught up to her in a couple of his long strides and matched his pace with hers. They walked in silence for a moment before Anne spoke. 

 

“I think it would actually be Josie. Or Diana.” Gilbert frowned in confusion. “Queen of Avonlea School, I think it would Josie or Diana.” 

 

“Why?” Gilbert asked in surprise, adjusting his books and slate over his shoulder. 

 

“Diana is popular. She’s kind, and sweet, and beautiful. She is beloved by all her kingdom.” Anne smiled at the thought of her friend and Gilbert couldn’t help smiling too. “And Josie, well Josie would intimidate and bully everyone until she was Queen.”

 

Gilbert laughed at the truth in this and Anne joined in for a moment. 

 

“You’re my Queen.” He said without thinking. Anne slipped and Gilbert caught her arm and stopped her from falling. 

 

“Loose stone.” She mumbled as she straightened herself, and Gilbert slipped her bound books and slate from her hands and added it to his burden. She was about to protest when Gilbert resumed walking and resumed his train of thought. 

 

“You’re the brightest student at school.” He said matter of factly. “And you work hardest. You’re really kind too. You always think of others. You’d be a good queen.” He finished. 

 

“If we’re choosing the monarchy by academic merit, then you’d be the King.” She said without looking at him. Gilbert glanced at her and smiled. 

 

“You think I’m clever?” He asked, a grin appearing on his face.

 

“I didn’t say clever!” Anne insisted, walking a little faster, her hand flying to the crown on her head to keep it in place.  “Just smarter than the other boys.” She looked over her shoulder at Gilbert. He had a soft, awe struck smile on his face. “And it’s not difficult to look educated and intelligent next to Billy Andrews.” Gilbert smiled and caught up with her. They walked in comfortable silence for a while, Anne enjoying the symphony of sound nature made, Gilbert enjoying Anne. 

 

They paused at the crossroads separating their homes. Anne made to get her books back from Gilbert but he hitched them up on his shoulder and smiled at her. 

 

“I’ll walk you home.” He began walking.

 

“I can make my way perfectly well on my own.” She reached out and touched his hand. Her fingers felt warm where they had made contact with his skin, a spark flying up her hand.  He turned and smiled at her. That infuriating, provoking, insufferable smile. That challenging, intelligent, charming smile. That smile that made her cheeks flush, and her stomach flutter, and her heart beat hard and fast. That smile that seemed to only appear for her, when she was clever, or kind, or engaging in school.

 

“Fine.” She said, hoping she sounded casual. “But Marilla will invite you in for tea.” She warned, coming to stand next him. She gasped quietly when his fingers brushed the back of her hand and felt that spark of warmth travel up her arm. 

 

“Tea with my queen? Sounds wonderful”. He replied with that smile on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so absent! I had exams at university and felt like Anne would've wanted me to concentrate on them. Please review and send me prompts, I promise I'll actually write them!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting ficlets when a prompt inspires me, so please feel free to send me some! You can comment here or visit my tumbr: lilzipop
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> :)


End file.
